The Look
by gh0stwriter
Summary: Katara knows just what Zuko needs.


Hi and welcome to my first real fic. I really hope you enjoy. Please review.

I do not own ATLA or any characters.

...

The Look

Katara had been staring at Zuko all day. He could feel it. It started at breakfast. Every time he raised a spoonful of rice to his lips, he would catch Katara staring at him. Of course she would turn away and pretend that she was listening to Aang's constant chatter, but a moment later her eyes were back on the firebender. But that wasn't all.

After breakfast, Zuko went out on the back patio of the beach house to meditate. Again he could feel her presence. Katara would get close enough to reach out and touch him but she wouldn't say or do anything. After about an hour of less-than-peaceful silence, Zuko took off his tunic and worked through his advanced set of katas. When he finished, he headed back inside. He grabbed a towel to blot the sweat that was dripping from his hair and burning his eyes. Zuko thought he saw Katara lurking in the shadows near the linen closet as he passed, but in an instant she was gone. He entered the family room, only to find Sokka and Suki engaged in a heated liplocking battle. Suki pulled away first, swiping her forearm across her face as Zuko sank into the couch across from them.

"I saw Katara giving you "the look" today." Suki told him. "Hey, Sokka. Remember when Katara used to give Haru "the look"?"

"Oh yeah. Especially after he grew that mustache. You are in for it tonight my friend!" Sokka laughed out until Suki puts an elbow in his ribs.

"Ouch, ok, ok. My advice? Do whatever she wants. It will be easier that way."

Before Zuko could reply, Toph calls out for Sokka and Suki from the courtyard. They both get up to go to Toph and Suki turns back to give Zuko a small sympathetic smile. "It won't be so bad," she said. "I'm sure she'll go easy on you." With another bellow from Toph, Suki disappeared out the door.

Zuko sat, utterly in shock. Just what were they trying to insinuate?! Were they actually trying to tell him that Katara wanted to... No, that couldn't be right. He and Katara had just settled into a fragile friendship. And although Katara had starred in more than a few of Zuko's nighttime fantasies, there was no way she could feel the same way. Right?

The remainder of the afternoon was filled with moments of catching Katara staring. And since Sokka and Suki blabbed to Toph about "the look", whenever they would catch Katara staring, the three of them would fall over in a fit of giggles. As for Aang, he was as clueless as ever.

It wasn't until after dinner that Katara finally approached Zuko. She cut him off in the hallway as he was headed to his room. At first she didn't speak, just shyly standing before him, her fingers twirling the ends of her hair. Zuko was on high alert based on her suspicious behavior and the hints that the others gave him.

"Hi Zuko," she started. "Look, I know you've seen me staring at you all day. It's just... When I look at you... " Katara steps forward, pressing her body close to Zuko's, and runs her fingers through his hair lifting the bangs aside. "And umm...sorry! I'm trying not to make this awkward." She stepped away from him tucking her hands behind her back. "Ok, I know this is weird, but can you just meet me at the north side of the beach before bed tonight?" Katara asked in a single rushed breath.

Zuko must have stopped breathing because he didn't have an ounce of air in his lungs to answer her. So he just dumbly nodded his head. At this, Katara perked up with a confident smile growing on her face.

"OK, great. You won't regret it. I promise," she said. Katara walked away to her room, hips swaying a little more than usual in Zuko's opinion.

_Agni it's true_, Zuko thought to himself as he slid into his room. Katara wanted him! And she wanted him tonight! This was crazy. His fantasy was about to come true. And on top of that he didn't have to worry about Sokka trying to kill him as he basically gave Zuko his blessing. Which was kinda strange, but Zuko didn't have time to think about that now. He needed a hot shower and after replaying the way Katara walked off he would definitely need a cold shower first.

Zuko emerged from his shower and dressed in a fresh pair of trousers and a clean tunic. He pushed his fingers through his hair to steam it dry. When he felt he had waited long enough, Zuko left his room and made his way out to the beach.

He found Katara standing out in the gentle waves of the ocean. She was in only her bindings and the water that bended around her. Zuko stood and watched for a few minutes before Katara realized she had an audience. She waved to Zuko and started wading out of the water.

"Hey! I have to get my stuff from up the beach. Go ahead and take off your shirt. I'll be right over," she called out to him.

_Wow, she wastes no time_, Zuko thought. He removes his top and tosses it in the sand. Katara returns a moment later with wadded up towel and tosses down as well.

"Thanks for coming Zuko. I know this is weird and unexpected and we've got more important things to be thinking about. And I know you like to do things for yourself and can take care of yourself but you shouldn't always have to. I know exactly what you need and I wanted to do this for you. So, is that OK?"

"Um ok, yeah." Zuko stumbled his response. "That's OK with me. Whatever you want." He told her remembering Sokka's advice.

"Great! Come sit over here." Katara grabs his hand and leads him to a short log and gently pushes him to sit.

"By the way, you smell good. Did you just shower?" she leans over him and deeply inhales. "Mmm," she purrs. " I really, really like that."

It's at this point that Zuko feels like he's gonna pass out. His body is reacting to her nearness and his temperature is starting to creep up. Not to mention his pants that are starting to get a little tight.

Katara circles around him, giving him "the look", seemingly unaware of the havoc she is wreaking upon Zuko's body.

"It's been a little while since I've done this, so you'll have to excuse me if I'm a little rusty."

"Was it Haru last time?" Zuko asked not wanting to hear her answer.

"Yes, the last two times. And I must admit, it wasn't too bad. Not like Jet, anyway." Katara was now standing on Zuko's left, twirling a lock of his hair behind his warped ear. He was so distracted that he almost missed what she said.

"Jet," he choked out. "The Freedom Fighter? "

"Yeah," she gave nonchalantly. "He was my first. I was scared at first, but he needed it really, really bad, so I did it. And it was horrible! I couldn't look Jet in the eyes for a couple days afterwards."

Zuko was in shock. A soft "oh" was all he could give.

"Hey, cool down firebender." Katara laughs. She steps back in front of Zuko, dragging her fingers over his ear and down to cup his scarred cheek. Her other hand moves to brush back his bangs so he can see her eyes unobscured. Katara gives him a little smile and tells him, "You're in good hands now."

It takes everything in Zuko not to reach out and pull Katara into him, but she's already stepping around him again. When Katara is directly behind him, she starts running her fingers all through his hair. She bends down to pick something up from the ground but he can't tell what it is. Again he is too distracted. This time by the feel of her still wet upper bindings pressed against his back as she moves. Zuko feels like he's about to explode.

"With all my uh...experience, you don't have anything to worry about." Her fingers stopped roaming only to gently pull the hair at his crown.

"Ready?" she asked, her voice pitched in a low purr.

Zuko's mouth had long since gone dry. He tried to swallow and ended up choking a bit. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He licked his lips, finally able to reply.

"Yes."

"OK."

Snip. Snip snip. Snip.

Zuko's eyes popped open to see his hair falling like feathers.

"Look at these split ends! When is the last time you had a trim? Do you even own a decent pair of shears? I've got a conditioner that you need to use when you..."

Zuko felt all the excitement leave his body as the truth hit him like a 6-ton skybison. _All of this was about a haircut?!_

Zuko replayed all the events leading up to this back in his head. _I'm the biggest fool alive_, he thought to himself. _Here I am sitting half naked with a tent in my pants getting worked up over a haircut. At least she hasn't seen __**that**__ yet._

Katara steps in front to face Zuko again. She picks up his bangs, clips them even and releases them. "There, all done," Katara says. She takes ahold of his chin, turning his head from side to side, and gives a self-satisfied nod of approval. "Looks good enough for a prince."

Katara then uses her hands to brush the clipped ends from Zuko's shoulders, chest, and arms. She glances lower and by the blush that creeps up Katara's cheeks he knows he's just been caught.

"Oh! Um...I guess you can take it from here. Might want to head down to the water and rinse the rest of the hair off of you. And maybe um, cool off a bit too..."

She quickly gathers her clothes and sandals and jogs up the path to the beach house, tossing a bye over her shoulder.

Zuko watches her retreat and when she's finally out of sight, releases the breath he didn't know he was holding.

_Agni, kill me now. I will never live this down._

The end.


End file.
